Liberté conditionnelle
by Lusaka
Summary: Lucius Malfoy sort de prison et invite son avocat au manoir. Pourquoi Harry Potter a-t-il accepté de suivre son procès et celui d'autres mangemorts repentis ? LM-HP


**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Lucius Malfoy et Harry Potter.

**Résumé :** Grâce au talent d'orateur d'Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy se voit libéré de sa peine de prison. Mis sous liberté conditionnelle, il invite son avocat au manoir pour en savoir plus...

**Petit post it :** Cet OS est entièrement dédié à Akroma, Krokro pour les intimes, qui fait de superbes dessins et qui m'avait juste demandé un Lucius-Harry. ^^ Donc voilà, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple en plus. J'avoue avoir eu du mal sur le lemon, j'étais pas sûre de moi. Et puis y'a eu un déclic : ma muse, j'ai nommé Griffy, m'a parlé sur msn, et c'était reparti.

Bref, comme ma vie est loin d'être pationnante, je vous laisse lire ! ^^

* * *

**Liberté conditionnelle.**

Il marchait le plus vite possible, pour éviter que le froid des couloirs n'imprègne son corps. Sa cape épaisse virevoltait dans son dos, rattachée simplement au cou par une broche représentant un lion, toutes griffes dehors, la gueule ouverte. Ses bras sortaient des longues manches de cette cape d'hiver. Dans une main, il serrait un papier officiel d'une importance extrême : c'était le résultat de son premier procès.

Derrière lui, le garde avait peine à le suivre. Il fixait les cheveux noirs en bataille qui tressautaient à chaque mouvement. Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait en harmonie avec celui des clefs qui tapaient contre la cuisse du gardien. Enfin, au détour d'un dernier couloir sombre et humide, une porte noire s'offrit à leurs yeux.

- Ouvrez, lança la voix grave d'Harry Potter.

Le petit gardien dégarni se jeta sur ses clefs qu'il détacha fébrilement de sa ceinture avant de les enfoncer dans la serrure. Trois fois, il se trompa de clefs, et en prenait une autre les mains tremblantes. Enfin, dans un grincement lugubre, la porte en fer s'ouvrit lentement.

- Ma… Malfoy ! lança le gardien. Vi… Visite !

Potter eut un ricanement.

- J'ai là un laisser passer, lança-t-il en montrant son papier. Ce n'est donc pas ça qu'il faut dire. Malfoy ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'intérieur de la cellule. Vous êtes libre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le salon n'avait pas changé : paisible et serein comme autrefois. Comme avant la guerre, avant l'envahisseur, avant tout. Comme lorsqu'il venait d'hériter de son père. Lucius Malfoy promenait ses doigts sur une commode, sur le marbre de la cheminée, sur les coussins de velours… Il réapprenait par cœur son manoir, sa nouvelle prison.

Car Potter avait légèrement exagéré en lui annonçant sa liberté quelques jours plus tôt. Elle n'était que conditionnelle. C'était le maximum que cet avocat du mal avait fini par obtenir de Scrimgeour. Libre, oui, mais à l'intérieur de son manoir, avec demande de sortie obligatoire s'il voulait aller à Londres. Evidemment, il lui était interdit de quitter le territoire.

Ses tords ? Avoir aidé l'Ordre du Phénix légèrement trop tard. Mais l'important était que tous ses biens lui aient été rendus.

- Maître, murmura une voix depuis la porte. Votre invité est arrivé.

- Fais-le rentrer, ordonna Lucius.

L'elfe de maison s'écarta donc et un jeune homme brun pénétra dans la pièce. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter au milieu d'un magnifique tapis blanc épais.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, susurra Lucius en dévissant le bouchon d'une bouteille de fire-whisky. Un verre ?

L'avocat hocha la tête et s'approcha pour prendre le verre tendu dans sa direction. La couleur ambrée du liquide lui plaisait. Il en prit une gorgée et s'en sentit réchauffé.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, lança le maître des lieux en désignant les fauteuils qui se trouvaient là.

Il s'y dirigea lui-même et posa son propre verre sur la petite table qu'entouraient les sièges en cercle. Harry le rejoignit, se plaçant face à lui. Il n'était encore jamais rentré dans ce salon qui semblait plus privé que d'autres pièces qu'il connaissait du manoir. Il observait donc la richesse des objets unis à la simplicité du décor. Les murs étaient peint d'une seule couleur, mais les tableaux qui les ornaient étalaient des dorures et des complications surréalistes plutôt impressionnantes.

De son côté, Malfoy observait cet homme qu'il avait détesté, si longtemps, et à qui il devait maintenant cette liberté partielle. Le temps des questions était venu.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui vous a pris Potter ? lança-t-il de son ton méprisant.

Le brun tourna son regard vers lui et prit son temps pour répondre. Avait-il à s'expliquer ? Probablement, un minimum du moins. Il soupira et se lança :

- Vous étiez innocent, non ? Du moins, en partie. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un dise que vous nous aviez aidé.

- Je pensais plutôt que Severus le ferait, ou Lupin.

- Remus est malade en ce moment et Snape a le même problème que vous.

- Vous l'avez aussi sorti de prison pourtant…

- Oui, mais pas suffisamment pour que sa parole en votre faveur ait une quelconque influence sur Scrimgeour.

- On dit que vous détestez notre ministre…, susurra Lucius en plissant les yeux.

C'était un véritable interrogatoire. Harry s'y était attendu, il avait eu droit au même avec Snape. Mais il y avait un danger supplémentaire avec Malfoy, quelque chose qu'il ne définissait pas lui-même. Il y avait une sorte de séduction dérangeante dans les gestes du blond. Cela semblait naturel chez lui, comme sa classe, son style, dû à son rang.

- Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, en effet, répondit Harry du bout des lèvres.

- Serait-ce pour contrer ses plans de réélections que vous vous appliquez à faire libérer tous les mangemorts repentis ?

- Vous avez fait trop de politique Malfoy, et moi pas assez.

- Vous y réussissez pourtant très bien.

La flatterie à présent. Potter porta le verre à ses lèvres, sans quitter le regard gris de son interlocuteur. Lorsqu'il avait appris l'ouverture du procès de Malfoy, juste après celui de Snape, il s'était aussi porté garant de sa défense. Scrimgeour en avait été scandalisé : l'affaire de Snape était encore toute fraîche. Les journaux avaient donné au Survivant un nouveau surnom : celui d'avocat du diable, ou du mal, c'était selon.

- Comment vont nos chers Weasley ? demanda Lucius, comme pour ne pas laisser le silence s'étendre.

Harry le regarda se lever et se diriger vers la commode pour remplir de nouveau son verre. Les longs cheveux blonds retombaient librement jusqu'au bas du dos. Ils avaient eu le temps de pousser en prison, malgré tout. Le brun trouva que cela rajoutait encore de la grâce au personnage. Il avait aimé le défendre, quoiqu'il en dise.

- Ils vont bien, mais je doute que cela vous intéresse réellement.

- Mon unique fils s'est tout de même marié avec l'une d'entre eux.

L'avocat s'était douté que la conversation tomberait sur ce sujet à un moment donné. Draco Malfoy avait en effet fini par succomber aux charmes de Ginny Weasley, pendant sa longue convalescence à Grimmaurd. Rien ni personne n'avait pu empêcher cela.

- Vous n'avez pas été trop déçu de perdre l'amour de votre vie ? murmura Lucius en se rasseyant, avec ce léger sourire moqueur qui lui allait si bien.

Harry haussa les épaules et osa la réponse provocatrice :

- Il me reste toujours le père.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, il était parvenu à troubler Malfoy. La gorgée de fire-whisky passa mal et les yeux se bloquèrent un court instant.

- Comment ça ? siffla Lucius, agacé de s'être laissé surprendre.

- Ah, c'est vrai que vous étiez encore en prison à ce moment là, ricana Harry. Vous devriez relire la presse du mois passé : mon homosexualité a fait la une des journaux pendant plusieurs jours. Peut-être même semaine, je ne me souviens plus. Il faut dire que c'était inattendu. Mais voyez-vous, je n'avais aucune envie de me cacher plus longtemps maintenant que la guerre et les quelques obligations que j'avais sont finies.

Plus il parlait et plus Harry se rendait compte qu'il aimait voir la surprise sur le visage habituellement si neutre de Malfoy. Il se sentait prêt à lui dévoiler encore plus de choses, juste pour revoir cet éclat surpris dans les yeux gris.

Mais le blond se reprenait vite.

- Charmant… Et vous aviez donc envisagé une relation, non pas avec ma belle fille, mais avec mon fils ? murmura Lucius.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua sèchement Harry en posant son verre sur la table. Il est bien trop imbu de lui-même.

- Et vous pensez que son père ne l'ait pas peut-être ? ricana le blond.

Potter lui jeta un regard froid avant de hausser les épaules.

- Certainement que si. Les chiens ne font pas des chats. Mais vous, au moins, j'arrive à vous influencer. Tandis que c'est chose impossible avec Draco.

Le sourcil droit du blond se leva sur un sourire moqueur.

- M'influencer ? Vous m'en direz temps Potter…

Le brun lui fit son plus beau sourire à la fois charmeur et moqueur.

- Je n'ai plus rien à boire en attendant, Monsieur Malfoy.

- En effet. Mais si jamais je me lève pour vous servir, vous risqueriez d'y voir là une quelconque et insignifiante influence de votre personne sur la mienne, siffla Lucius qui claqua des doigts à la fin de sa phrase.

- Oui maître ? demanda aussitôt un elfe qui venait d'apparaître.

- Remplis le verre de mon… invité, ordonna Malfoy après avoir hésité un court instant sur le dernier mot.

L'elfe exécuta l'ordre en un mouvement et disparut juste après s'être incliné jusqu'au sol. Le silence s'éternisa un instant. Harry ne touchait pas à son verre et ne se séparait plus de son sourire moqueur.

- Vous n'avez pas compris le sens de mon influence, dit-il enfin. Il ne s'agit pas d'ordres que je vous donnerais, ni même d'habitudes que je vous ferais prendre.

- Quittez cet air insolent et buvez, le coupa Lucius, agacé.

- Je n'ai pas soif, merci, répliqua Harry. Vous savez qu'Hermione Granger vous tuerait pour avoir un elfe chez vous ?

- J'en ai deux, et je n'ai rien à voir avec cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

- Techniquement si : depuis qu'elle a épousé Ron Weasley, elle est la belle-sœur de votre fils, affirma Potter.

L'air renfrogné du blond agrandit le sourire du brun. C'était finalement trop facile.

- Allez-vous oui ou non me définir cette influence idiote dont vous parliez ? siffla soudain Lucius en attrapant son verre.

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry en se calant confortablement dans le fauteuil. Il s'agit d'une influence purement physique. Je dis quelque chose et votre visage en est modifié. Je vous surprends et vos yeux s'arrêtent. Je vous énerve et votre bouche se fait plus fine. Je dis une ânerie et votre sourcil droit se lève.

- C'est ridicule, siffla Lucius en se levant.

Se rendant parfaitement compte qu'il venait justement de donner raison au brun, il se dirigea vers la cheminée où il posa son verre et enfouit ses mains au fond de ses poches. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes orangées et vivaces qui remplissaient l'âtre.

Son avocat avait réellement de bons talents d'orateurs. Il allait devoir se méfier. Dans son dos, il entendit le brun bouger et se lever. Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Je vais prendre congé, lança Harry avec un bref signe de tête. D'autres procès vont probablement commencer et je veux être prêt.

- Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à libérer tous les mangemorts après vous être acharné à les coincer en prison.

- Pas tous, non, murmura Harry. Certains sont parfaitement bien à Askaban. Je ne m'acharne que sur ceux qui le méritent, ceux qui, vers la fin, ont donné un coup de main à l'Ordre. Ceux, comme vous, sans lesquels nous serions encore probablement en guerre.

Le blond s'approcha lentement de son invité qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et posa une main sous son menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

- J'aurais préféré que vous me sortiez de là non pas pour mes exploits héroïques d'espionnage, mais pour profiter plus librement de mon corps, susurra-t-il en plissant ses yeux gris.

Les joues d'Harry prirent une vive couleur brique et il se dégagea brusquement en reculant d'un pas, ignorant son cœur qui battait la chamade.

- Bien sûr que non Malfoy, siffla-t-il. Maintenant, comme je vous le disais, je prends congé, ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons.

Lucius le regarda sortir, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui. Son visage s'éclaira lentement d'un sourire mesquin. Le petit lion avait voulu jouer dans la cours des grands, il allait apprendre. D'un geste ample et souple, l'ancien mangemort claqua de nouveau des doigts.

- Oui, maître ?

- Va fermer les portes du manoir, qu'il ne sorte pas.

- Bien, maître.

L'elfe magique disparut et quelques secondes plus tard, un claquement sec résonnait le long des murs froids du manoir. Toutes les issues venaient d'être bloquées. Calmement, Lucius retourna vers la cheminée et récupéra son verre qu'il finit en une gorgée. Il compta mentalement à rebours en partant de dix. A peine avait-il fini qu'Harry fit son entrée dans la pièce. Ce que Lucius n'avait pas prévu, c'était la baguette magique qui était tendue en sa direction, et le regard noir que lui lançait l'avocat.

- J'imagine que vous allez très vite rouvrir la porte de votre demeure, Monsieur Malfoy, siffla Harry, en colère de se sentir pris au piège.

- Bien sûr, répondit le blond. Ceci était simplement une démonstration pour vous prouver que vous ne maîtrisez rien, Potter, et qu'en revanche, je peux influencer votre colère, et même plus : vous avez sorti votre baguette pour moi.

Harry s'en voulu aussitôt : son hôte avait simplement répondu au jeu qu'il avait lui-même lancé, et il était tombé dans le piège. Il se redressa et rangea sa baguette dans sa manche, sans lâcher du regard les yeux gris plissés qui le fixaient.

S'il voulait jouer… ils allaient jouer. Passant une main dans sa tignasse indomptable, le brun s'avança lentement vers le blond.

- Peut-être voudriez-vous que je sorte une toute autre baguette, Lucius ? murmura-t-il lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres du corps du mangemort.

La légère rougeur qui venait de perler juste sous les yeux du blond indiqua à Potter qu'il venait de remporter cette nouvelle manche. Son cœur battait bien trop vite, mais il se refusait d'en tenir compte. Tant pis si les règles n'avaient pas été clairement définies, tant pis s'il ne savait pas quand le jeu prendrait fin.

Il ne voyait que ces yeux fins qui le fixaient avec défi, cette bouche pâle qui pourrait tout à fait rivaliser avec la sienne, trop rouge. Sa main se leva d'elle-même, passa par-dessus l'épaule de Malfoy et alla se glisser entre les longs cheveux blonds.

- Tiens, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même, ils sont plus doux que ceux de Draco.

- Si vous êtes déjà passés entre les mains de mon fils, siffla Lucius qui ne bougeait pas pour autant, vous pouvez vous en allez dès maintenant, Potter.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ricana Harry sans cesser de caresser les cheveux clairs. Les seules fois où je l'ai touché, c'est avec mon poing ou ma baguette. Si je sais que les vôtres sont plus doux, c'est parce que les siens, je les ai empoignés de toutes mes forces, pour lui faire le plus de mal possible.

- J'ai toujours trouvé votre guerre puérile, souffla l'aîné.

- Comme mon père avec Snape, murmura le brun en se rapprochant encore pour passer son autre bras sur l'autre épaule du blond. Je vous propose de faire évoluer le niveau, ajouta-t-il tout contre les lèvres tentantes du maître des lieux. Des propositions ?

Malfoy n'était pas du genre à faire traîner les choses. La patience était une chose, la ponctualité une autre. Il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il avait demandé à l'avocat de venir au manoir, il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi celui-ci avait accepté, il ne savait plus non plus pourquoi ils étaient là, dans son salon privé, enlacés, les yeux dans les yeux.

Ce jeu n'avait-il pas déjà pris fin ?

Tout doucement, mais sûr de lui, Lucius avança son visage vers celui du brun et posa ses lèvres sur les deux pétales rouges qui l'invitaient. Tout en l'embrassant de façon insistante, il commença à le faire reculer. Ils contournèrent la table basse avant de se laisser tomber à la renverse sur l'accueillant sofa de velours.

Au-dessus de son invité, Malfoy prit lentement les commandes de leurs étreintes. Tout devait être parfait, et seul un homme de son rang pouvait rendre les choses parfaites. Il entreprit donc de lui-même de défaire son propre veston, puis sa chemise, qu'il laissa glisser à terre. Tandis qu'Harry parcourait ce torse pâle de ses doigts agiles, Lucius défit son bouton de pantalon.

Être nu en premier était une règle, parmi tant d'autres. Son plaisir se décuplait lorsqu'il sentait le frottement des vêtements de l'autre sur sa peau nue. Le danger qu'il y avait dans cette nudité solitaire n'était que plus excitant. Harry eut donc tout le loisir d'admirer le corps qui s'offrait à lui avant de se défaire de ses propres vêtements avec l'aide du blond.

Leurs aines se frottaient avec indécence. Ils se jouaient des gémissements de l'autre, s'observaient. C'était au premier qui craquerait, au premier qui laisserait l'autre le dominer. L'un comme l'autre refusait de céder cette place si précieuse.

Pourtant, incontestablement, Lucius maîtrisait certaines techniques pour lesquelles Harry n'était encore qu'au stade d'apprenti. La langue du blond sillonnait le torse de l'avocat avec agilité. Le brun se sentait partir, doucement, dans des limbes inconnues où seul le plaisir pouvait se matérialiser.

Une main entoura son sexe tandis qu'une autre le préparait lentement à l'entrée triomphale de l'ancien mangemort. Potter avait laissé tomber les armes, et ne le regrettait pas. Bientôt, il sentit une pointe forcer contre lui, et doucement, Lucius le pénétra. C'était chaud, épais, agréable.

Leurs gémissements se mêlaient jusqu'au plafond du petit salon. Les deux corps unis bougeaient en rythme, se tenant et s'agrippant en soupirant. Harry avait remonté ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et serrait entre ses doigts un coussin à la douceur semblable à celle de Malfoy. Ce dernier maintenait les hanches du brun en place d'une main, le masturbant de l'autre, voulant être partout à la fois.

S'il avait cru ressentir une satisfaction toute personnelle de posséder l'ancien chef de file de l'Ordre du Phénix, il réalisait à quel point il s'était trompé. Il ne ressentait en vérité que le pur plaisir de sentir son sexe s'enfoncer dans des profondeurs si accueillantes et si douces. Les yeux verts qui le fixaient valait largement la peine qu'il se donnait.

Dans un dernier gémissement, il poussa plus fort sur ses reins et se répandit dans l'antre chaude. Harry le suivit aussitôt. Epuisé mais encore sous l'effet de son orgasme, Lucius se laissa retomber contre le torse de Potter et l'embrassa vigoureusement.

Mais alors que leurs langues se déliaient, un papillon argenté traversa soudain une des fenêtres du salon et voleta au-dessus d'eux. Les deux hommes fixèrent le patronus sans bouger, interdits.

- Monsieur Potter, l'ouverture du procès de Narcissa Malfoy vient d'être annoncé par le ministre à la presse, lança le papillon d'une voix fluette juste avant de s'évanouir dans les airs.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry réagit : il repoussa vivement le blond et se releva pour récupérer ses vêtements. Tandis que Lucius Malfoy restait assis sur son divan, en le regardant s'agiter, Potter se rhabillait le plus rapidement possible.

- J'ai été ravi de vous revoir, en forme, Monsieur Malfoy, lança Harry en fermant les boutons de sa chemise. Je me porte garant du succès du procès de votre femme, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Lucius lui lança un coup d'œil avant de se lever à son tour, dans toute sa nudité.

- Je n'en doute pas, Monsieur Potter, susurra-t-il en faisant quelques pas sur la moquette blanche. Vous la saluerez bien de ma part, et bien sûr, faites votre maximum pour me la ramener.

Tout en parlant, il avait dépassé le brun et s'était dirigé vers la commode pour s'y verser un nouveau verre de fire-whisky. Harry l'avait écouté sans le regarder. Le jeu était fini, tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Il acheva de nouer sa cape sur ses épaules et se retourna pour admirer une dernière fois le corps de Lucius Malfoy, appuyé sur le meuble, dignement.

- Au fait, lança-t-il en quittant du regard ce corps alléchant et en se dirigeant vers la porte, vous avez le bonjour de votre belle-fille !

Les lèvres du blond se pincèrent instinctivement tandis que la cape de son invité disparaissait de son champ de vision. Il claqua des doigts nonchalamment, et le même claquement qu'un peu plus tôt se fit entendre. En vérité, il avait réellement hâte que Narcissa revienne, que les choses reprennent leur cours habituel, tout comme ce salon, qui devait absolument resté paisible et serein, comme autrefois.

**THE END**

* * *

_Bon... ben voilà. Akroma, j'espère que ça t'aura plu ! ^^ Bisous à tous !! _

_ps : je fais également un gros bisous à Mina008, car mine de rien, cet os est aussi pour toi, et surtout j'espère avoir été à la hauteur de tes espérances. ^^ Bisous !_


End file.
